


Glory

by Fearless_leaderr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Semi-established as two idiots, Someone tell Cody to stop waxing poetry, They're semi-established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_leaderr/pseuds/Fearless_leaderr
Summary: The first thing Cody becomes aware of when consciousness returns to him is the unrelenting pressure of his visor pressing against his cheek. He groans lowly and agonisingly begins to push himself up, breathing through a sudden wave of vertigo. The second thing Cody becomes aware of is that it was too dark to see. He squints in an effort to clear his vision, but all that does is strain his eyes and worsen his rapidly developing headache.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Glory

The first thing Cody becomes aware of when consciousness returns to him is the unrelenting pressure of his visor pressing against his cheek. He groans lowly and agonisingly begins to push himself up, breathing through a sudden wave of vertigo. The second thing Cody becomes aware of is that it was too dark to see. He squints in an effort to clear his vision, but all that does is strain his eyes and worsen his rapidly developing headache.

" _Utreekov_ " he mutters to himself, his mouth dry as he observes his surroundings. From his rough (and rather distorted) estimations, he must have fallen around thirty feet. His armour appears to have taken most of the damage if his battered gauntlets and chest plate have anything to say about it. Unfortunately for him this appears to be the extent of which he's been lucky, because there's a swiftly developing pain forming behind his eye sockets that make being conscious a painful experience.

He groans and tips his head back to look up at the surface. Thick fauna forms overhead, forming a canopy that blocks out the sunlight. There is a small gap directly above with lets a few beams trickle in however- obviously that is where he was dropped and subsequently fell. He groans again and lowers his head to his chest, reaching up with shaky hands to remove his helmet.

They had been on a neutral planet on the edges of Separatist space. Although the mission had begun as a simple recon and observation, it had soon turned into a squirmish as the locals had turned on them. Said locals reminded Cody vaguely of the Geonosians, but somehow uglier; with giant wasp like wings and clawed hooves which they utilised by picking his men up and simply dropping them to their demise.

Cody had been doing well to avoid that fate, fighting side by side with his General. That is until he guesses he never.

His mouth is dry and his tongue heavy, the back of his neck tacky in a way that is faintly uncomfortable. Where was he again? How long had he been down here? Cody lets his helmet fall from his hands as he agonisingly pulls himself up, taking slow and shaky steps as he marks out his perimeter. It's still too dark to see anything, and there doesn't appear to be any enemies down here. Just him- surrounded by thirty feet of cliff faces. He stumbles to the closest surface to his left and leans on it heavily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

_Focus. Find your communicator._

If this was a dream, he could probably comm someone and say things he couldn't in real life, right? What happened if you told the people in your dreams you were tired? Rex had enthusiastically told him about something called lucid dreaming once (after learning about it from Ahsoka, who learned about it from some kid called Lux); about how you could control your dreams once you knew they were dreams. Could he make Helix appear? Could he make the Chancellor appear and tell him to shove his war up his shebs? Could he get a straight answer out of Obi-Wan about what exactly he meant that night when he had said "I wish things could be different. I wish…"

_The comm, Kote._

Call. He should call someone. His vision blurs as he turns his head to look for his communicator, and he lets out a small groan of relief when he catches sight of it a few metres away. He slides along the wall, boots dragging inconveniently as he stumbles towards his objective. Bending down for the communicator starts a brand new bought of queasiness and he breathes in sharply through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he waits for the worst of it to pass.

When he feels like he's in less immediate danger of vomiting he manages to crack open his eyes, peering at his device as he searches for the connection he needs. When he finds it, he drops his head back against the stone, waiting.

He's not waiting long, however. The other end of the transmission comes alive instantly and Obi-Wan answers with his name, his tone fraught with worry.

"Cody! Are you okay?!"

The Jedi's voice floats through the receiver and Cody uses the cliff to slide down into a sitting position. Obi-Wan sounded different through the communicator- his voice filtering through distorted and somewhat muted. The articulate and crisp Coruscant accent still persists, but something is _missing_. A gentle lilt to his General's tone that could tame the wildest beast and tempt even the most dedicated Separatist. A teasing tone used during late-night briefings and sparring sessions, paired with a witty joke or dry remark. A single pitch that is so distinctly Obi-Wan that it's a complete tragedy that his comm can't pick it up, because Cody think's it's one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe. But on the other hand, when long campaigns separate them and his only option is to talk to the other man on their devices- the returning is all the sweeter; to be able to hear the man's voice paired with twinkling eyes.

This particular image is still ingrained into his memory as his brain begins to slowly catch up with the present. He was in the middle of doing something. Something important. Something that involves feeling waves of nausea, apparently. He breathes in through his nose and curls his fingers into fists, startling when they wrap around a small object. He looks down and stares at the communicator resting there.

"-ander? Commander! Cody?" Obi-Wan was shouting, and Cody squints in the dark, closing his eyes so he can focus very hard on the distorted words. Fragmented flashes come back to him then, and he turns his head to the side, leaning back as his posture begins to slump.

"I think my head broke my fall." The words rush out of Cody all at once, like water, and Obi-Wan went silent on the other end of the line. In fact, he would have guessed the man had hung up if it wasn't for the sudden and explosive list of demands being presented to people Cody could not see.

"Bossy," he can't help to mutter, exhaling air out his nose in a pitiful attempt at laughter. It hurts more than it was worth.

There's a moment of silence from his General, then: "We're having trouble getting down to you, Commander. But we are coming, I promise you that."

Another pause. And then, "Can you tell me your rank?"

"CC-2…2?" Cody squints into the darkness as if it will provide him with answers to the question. The information is there, on the tip of his tongue, but he can't quite recall it.

"Yes, excellent Commander. CC-2 and then what?" Obi-Wans voice is strained despite his encouraging words.

"CC-2…2…I, I can't remember, sir."

This time the silence was deafening even to his own disorientated ears, and then there are more orders dictated through the other side of the line. He vaguely recalls hearing the jedi demand they blow through the cliff front; the planet's natural fauna be damned. Distantly he wonders at the sheer irregularity of those words even falling from the man's lips. Obi-Wan loves natural fauna. In fact, Cody has a mental checklist of the type of plants the other man enjoys, and he is sure natural fauna would fit into the number 3 rank, after some type of glowing moss and one particular potted plant that has survived every single incident the Negotiator has been through. The plant sit's on Obi-Wans desk in his quarters, and it gets rotated towards moonlight whenever they pass one. Cody always meant to pick up another plant like that one so that Obi-Wan could have two. Maybe then he'd smile at Cody like he smiles at that little weed in a pot in a republic cruiser full of soldiers in the middle of a galactic war.

A voice cuts through his reverie. "Are you still with us, Cody?"

"I don't...yes? I think so, General."

Obi-Wan exhaled again, the subsequent crackling sending shooting pain crawling through Cody's head. "It's okay, Commander. Listen, we are coming to get you, alright? I need you to stay awake from me. Think you can do that?"

Cody ponders on that for a moment. "I think, Sir, if I was to say yes then I would be lying. And I don't like lying to you."

Obi-Wan snorts, but it's nowhere near its usual levels of good-humoured sarcasm. Somehow it sounds somewhat hysterical, even through the transmission. "I appreciate that, Cody. Sit tight, and stay on the comm. _I'm coming for you_. In the meantime, Waxer is here with me; I'm going to hand you off." There was the sound of a comm being passed over, and then it was Waxer on the other end.

"Cody?" the lieutenant asked hesitantly, like the second of no one talking meant he had kicked the bucket.

"I'm here, Waxer," Cody responds tiredly. His eyes were getting heavy again—all he wants to do was go back to his quarters and sleep. He slides slowly from his sitting position onto his side, gathering the communicator close and angling it on the floor in front of him so he no longer has to hold it.

"How're you doing? Do you have a headache yet?"

"Yeah, had one for a while. Mostly tired, now."

There is another staggered silence as if the other was exchanging meaningful looks with someone. Absently, Cody wonders if it's with Boil. "Well, no sleeping yet, Kote. Helix asked me to ask how nauseous you feel?"

Waxer's tone was strained, and Cody wonders for a moment if he was saying the wrong things.

"Slightly, it's coming and going in waves," he replies quietly. "It's just hard to focus on things. I think because it's so dark down here, I can't really see what I'm looking at. Eyes are straining."

As if on cue a surge of pain crashes through his skull like a tidal wave and he groans, pressing his forehead into the cool dirt. "Waxer, I'm really sorry about all of this-"

"Cody, don't even bother finishing that sentence, you self-deprecating utreekov. This isn't your fault at all; you have the ugly kriffin locals to blame for that. You can't help that you were _thrown from a cliff_."

"But now we're wasting resources and the Generals time to get me out because I didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings." Cody pauses, stricken. "I'm not keeping Obi- General… I'm not keeping the General away from any jetii business, am I?"

"Hey, stop with the Commander brain for a second. You're not wasting any resources; you are a resource, an important one. We're gladly getting you back. Secondly, I'm quite sure _Obi-General_ would tell the whole jetii counsel to go kriff themselves if they made him leave here without you."

Cody ridiculously felt his heart clench at that, bringing his knees up as close to his chest as he could with his armour in the way. "Don't tease me when I'm concussed," he manages hoarsely. "I don't have the brain capacity to politely order you mind your own kriffin business."

Waxer's laughter echoes through the comm in response. "Yeah, well, I'll remind you again when we get you to safety, and you can pull rank all you want."

There's another momentary pause.

"Looks like the General's managed to get through the foliage; he'll be close now."

From his position on the ground he was yet to see Obi-Wan, but he trusted that Waxer was right. He really hoped that Waxer was right- he was getting fatigued now.

"Vod, now that a path has been cleared, we're going to send an evac through. Keep talking to me until your jedi appears, okay?"

"Okay, Waxer. Thank you."

There's a brief lull where Cody considers what to say next when suddenly there is a flash of blue and red as Obi-Wan jumps down in front of him. He has the briefest of moments where he gets to look up at the other man, and it makes his throat go dry; Obi-Wan's chest is heaving like he's run the whole planet's surface just to get here.

 _'He would, for you,_ ' a voice in the back of his head supplies.

He shivers as the Jedi kneels down, his hands instantly floating over his armour like he's made of glass. Obi-Wan has a knack for that: not treating the clones like disposable pieces of weaponry. He treats them all like they're something special, something delicate- it's the first thing that Cody learned to love about him, right behind hair that shines like burning amber and honey tinted beams from a setting sun.

"Hello Commander," Obi-Wan greets softly, cool fingers cupping his cheeks before pushing into his hair. They instantly pause at the base of his skull, and the man's smile of reassurance turns into a tight frown. "You're bleeding."

Cody frowned a little at that and reaches behind his head, fingers slipping over Obi-Wan's as they come back tinged with red. "I thought I felt something sticky, but then I forgot," he explained slowly, frowning. He is distantly aware that that is a vital detail to forget about, but the longer he lingers on the thought the quicker it slips through his fingers like sand until he forgets about it again entirely.

"I didn't, uh. I-" He blinked at the other, gaze slowly trailing after Obi-Wan as the jedi cradled his chin with a cool hand.

Cody may be concussed and on the verge of unconsciousness, but he knows his Generals expressions down to the last twitch. The man is concerned, and it's all for him. Deft fingers skitter feather-light over his cheek before making their way back to his wound, closer to the laceration on the back of his head than before.

"What's wrong?" he asks, clenching his jaw shut when the prodding begins to broach the somewhat painful category.

"Your pupil in your right eye," Obi-Wan began. "It's totally blown. Can you see okay out of it?"

"I think so—I'm not having any trouble seeing if that's what you're asking." Cody bit his lip as Obi-Wan fell back on his heels, looking into his eyes again. "I'm not…Helix can fix this, can't he sir? I'm not going to have to go back to Kamino am I?"

Obi-Wan frowns. "Why would you have to go back to Kamino?"

"Well, if I have brain damage I'll need reconditioning otherwise I'm defective," Cody explains, his stomach managing to tighten on top of the already present sickness. He may be nursing along a pretty bad head injury, but he does still have the presence of mind to understand that he is only one small cog in a much large machine: The Republic doesn't have time to deal with broken resources. They can try and fix them, but sometimes that proves more trouble than it's worth.

Cody has seen enough brothers disappear to know they're not worth much.

That is, they may not be worth much to the average planet or citizen. They're clearly worth more to the jedi- _he_ is clearly worth more to _Obi-Wan_ , whose cerulean eyes are ablaze with a thinly disguised type of fury.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you best listen Commander. The 212th are _mine_ : they are under _my_ protection, and as long as I still have air in my lungs no one is going to take any of you away- to recondition you or otherwise. They will need to go through me first. So yes, Helix will help heal you and you'll be staying with me. Do you hear me, Cody?"

And really, what else can Cody say to that? He feels his heart clench painfully and he lets out a short breath disguised as a chuckle, tipping his head into Obi-Wan's twitching fingers.

"If I wasn't bleeding out, I'd kiss you," he declares, meeting the other's gaze bravely for one lingering moment before letting his eyes slip closed- a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

He hears the other inhale in surprise, and then there are firm hands pushing into his hair and he is repositioned. Something soft props him up into a somewhat sitting position and his eyebrows furrow- he can vaguely make out the warmth radiating from it; some logical part of his brain manages to supply that he must be _lying_ on the other man before going offline.

"Commander," Obi-Wan says, but Cody keeps his eyes closed. From somewhere beyond them there is the sound of branches crashing into the ground from a considerable height, and the deafening sound of a pulley system being wheeled down. This only furthers his resolve to keep his eyes closed and he groans, turning his face into the other's leg.

" _Cody_ ," Obi-Wan repeats, sparing only a moment before pressing his fingers into his sternum.

Cody's eyes flickered open unhappily and he scowls, eye's half cast.

"General, I'm trying...my eyes are tired," he complains, shutting them as he spoke.

"No sleeping yet, Commander. What did Jango Fett name you?" That was Obi-Wan's voice, still managing to pierce through the fog despite everything. Cody would go as far as to guess that even if the planets turned on their axis's and the end of all things came, the smooth coruscant accent would be the only voice he would have to hear to know everything would be okay.

Still, hearing Obi-Wan the jedi and understanding his words are too different things. His brow wrinkle in confusion. "What?"

"What did Jango Fett name you?" Obi-Wan repeats, both hands spreading across the expanse of his cheeks and lightly tapping to get his attention. "What's your name?"

Cody's eyes roll open, but everything was going dark around the corners. "Glory," he replies thickly, and he's not quite sure what tongue he speaks it in.

"Do know where you are, Kote. _Cody_?"

"I…fell? Bottom of a cliff?"

"Do you remember what planet we are on?" Every question Obi-Wan asked was tense and filled with unease as if he was holding his breath.

Cody blinked. A name immediately sprang to his lips then, but it quickly dispersed and left him blankly trying to create a response out of nothing. His head throbs but he eventually gets flashes of insect-like wings and bug-like faces. "I- uh. Geonosis?" he tries.

From the look on Obi-Wan's face, that was not the correct answer, however.

"We need a medic down here effective immediately!" Obi-Wan snaps to somewhere above his head.

Cody turns his face into the other's hand and manages to watch the vague outlines of what looks like a gurney floating down towards him. There's a more significant gap in the foliage above head now- more sunlight beginning to pour in as a result. Cody's body shudders in response and he groans, gaze going hazy.

Obi-Wan grabs him painfully by the shoulder. "Cody!" he states calmly, lowering his head to look into his eyes.

Cody tries to look back, but everything was blurry and his mouth was full of saliva.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he manages softly, his chin tilting towards his chest. "I'm really tired. Can't I just go to sleep?"

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted, cupping Cody's face and angling his head towards his.

Cody's eyes opened heavily. Everything was blurry now, even Obi-Wan's face, and it took more concentration than he had in him to keep his eyes open. Which is a real damn shame, he thinks. Obi-Wan's eyes are beautiful up so close.

"Cody, you need to stay awake, okay? We're almost there. We're almost there."

The pulley screeched to a halt, and already Cody could vaguely make out white shapes that could be brothers swarming them. He turns his head to the side and is met with red.

Familiarity. Safety. _Cyare_.

"Obi-Wan," he slurs, leaning forward towards the heat.

"Stay with me, Cody," Obi-Wan replies, the tension in his voice making it sound tight as it came out of his mouth. "You need to stay with me, my dear."

 _My Dear_. Obi-Wan calls a lot of people my dear, but it was never said with such tenderness and devotion. Maybe, Cody considers, he needs to let himself be flung off cliffs more often if this is how it will go. He only wishes he didn't need to be dying for the jedi to be looking at him with such devotion. From faraway the sound of his own name begins to echo in his ears, coming from all directions. There may even be hands on his torso, but he doesn't open his eyes to look.

"Cody. Please, stay with me."

But now he was far away. It was like walking down a long hallway with someone shouting miles behind you. Cool air washed across his face and in his ears, a roar like a freighter taking off right next to his head. The shouting was left behind, Cody exhaled, and the world was black.

\-------

Cody wakes up to the electronic sound of his own heartbeat and the buzzing of the lights above head. His throat feels raw and dry, and he has to cough a few times before opening his eyes. Instantly the luminosity hurts his brain so he closes them tightly again, whimpering a little bit—not something he was proud of, not something he would mention later, but nobody else would either. When he finally does manage to pry his gaze open long enough to adjust to the harsh lighting, he observes his surroundings. He was lying in a hospital bed, sitting up on an incline with a thin blanket pulled up over his hips. There was an IV in the back of his hand, and he noticed (as he heard the whoosh of pressurized air and the felt the tickling in his nose) that they had him on oxygen. He reaches up with his nontethered hand and touches the back of his head- it's plastered thick with bacta and soft cotton bandages.

 _Huh_ , he wasn't reconditioned after all.

Cody turns his head to the left then and sees Obi-Wan sitting sleeping in a chair, arms crossed over his chest. From the bags under his eyes and the rumpled clothing it looks like he's been there for a while- how long exactly however, Cody couldn't tell. He turns his head the other way and notes a window with a clear view of Coruscant. A hospital room all to himself, that was pretty impressive for a clone with a shared face. Perhaps being Marshal Commander wasn't half-bad. Although, it probably had more to do with who he was Marshal Commander for that had gotten him quality medical attention he wasn't certain he actually deserved and not a bed in their cramped barracks.

He turns his head back to the left. As much as he's loathed to wake his General (especially as it's a rarity to see the man actually sleeping and not just surviving on tea and meditation), he really isn't sure what has happened between their last mission and now.

"Obi-Wan," he calls softly, taking a brief moment to let his gaze slide over the gentle slopes of the other's face.

Bleary eyes quickly meet his and Cody does his best to give a reassuring smile, although he is sure it may be conveyed as shaky at best. He was still tired. Part of him wanted to just fall back asleep now, but he'd gone and woken Obi-Wan up, and he didn't think he could fall asleep on him now.

"Cody?"

It seemed to take Obi-Wan a minute to register that he was awake, but when he does he leans forward, face splitting into a grin. "How are you feeling?"

Cody feels his heart speed up in response to the other's delighted expression and he has to physically drop his gaze to his lap. The last thing he needs to give away is how the other man affects him- being attached to a monitor certainly isn't going to help and he needs to preserve at least some of his dignity somehow.

"My head's still a little painful, sir, but I'm feeling less like I'm being thrown around a crashing ship," he replies. "How long have I been here, exactly?"

Obi-Wan inhales at that, looking out the window over Cody's head.

Cody has the distinct feeling he's not going to like the answer he's about to receive.

"Five days," his General responds unhappily.

There was a long pause as Cody tries to absorb that information.

 _Five days_. How could that have-

"Five days?" he repeats, his brow furrowed. He has far too many responsibilities to have been laid up for five days, so there must have been some kind of mistake.

But then, this is Obi-Wan he is talking about. His jetii doesn't make mistakes, especially when it comes to his men. ' _Especially_ ' a voice in his head supplies, _'when it comes to you_.'

Obi-Wan doesn't look happy at the events either. In fact, Cody would go as far as to say he seems somewhat stressed, his gaze dropping to his lap. "For the first three Helix had to put you in a tank whilst they waited for the brain swelling to go down. You were intubated too, which is why you sound like a wookie."

"It was touch and go there for a while. They weren't sure you were ever going to wake up, until... well, until you did."

Cody swallowed. "Oh."

Obi-Wan nodded again, still not making eye contact with him. He fiddled with a threat on his cloak and continued. "Once they had determined the swelling had gone down they took you out the tank, but there was still the risk you might not wake up. You were in a minimally conscious state. Like I said, you'd sometimes be lucid—or rather, sometimes you weren't totally unconscious. You'd open your eyes but weren't tracking well. I don't know; various medical terms was flying about; you know what Helix is like when he gets into it. But then yesterday your vitals began to stabilise and now we're here."

"Now we're here,"

They lapse into a comfortable silence as the words are digested. Cody feels like he's experiencing an out-of-body experience- all of those events sound extremely dramatic and he can't quite comprehend that he nearly died.

But then again, dying was what he was created for. And he did have a killer headache, so perhaps it wasn't so unbelievable after all.

The silence prolongs, and then Obi-Wan interrupts their reverie. "I'm…I'm thrilled you're okay, Commander. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Cody lifts his head and stares at the side of the others. "I'm sure you'd manage."

"Ah, that is where you're wrong, my dear. That is where you're wrong."

A lull fills the room again and Obi-Wan looks up. Their gazes meet and suddenly Cody is glad that oxygen is being pushed into his lungs because he was sure he'd forgotten how to breathe. He feels the hairs stand up on his arms and electricity travels down his spine and he thinks _, 'this Is what it's like to be in love with a being of the force.'_

"I'm glad you're okay," Obi-Wan whispers, and Cody hears it for what it is: Im glad you didn't die. I'm glad you're still here. _I'm glad you didn't leave me._

"I know," he responds, and he hopes Obi-Wan hears it for what that was: I wouldn't leave you. You give me reason to stay alive. _Not even death can keep me from you._

"You know," Obi-Wan begins after a moment, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I have the vaguest memory of you declaring that if you weren't bleeding out, then you'd kiss me."

That catches him off guard. Not the news of the head injury. Not the unspoken words between them, hanging heavy and thick. Not even that that sentence had fallen from his addled brain.

What surprises him is that Obi-Wan is choosing to bring it up. To tease him about it. Perhaps this, whatever it was, wasn't as doomed as he had initially believed.

"I…perhaps I did. Perhaps it was the blood loss speaking. It depends."

"On?"

"You," he explains bravely, laying out his last chip on the table.

There's another pause as they stare at each other, and Cody feels liquid heat pool through his veins as his brain seems to ignite. He's heard laments about the explosive nature of attraction and read epic tales of devotion and loss. About how love is covetous and blinding and all-encompassing. About how it can be the most wondrous thing in the universe and the most devastating.

He's heard plenty of things about love, but he never thought once he'd be able to experience it. To share it with anyone else.

And yet, via some miracle what he feels for Obi-Wan actually runs deeper. It's a fervent kind of adoration; it's a yearn for intimacy and a complete fondness of the entire being the other man is. He may be a clone, and he may not have been designed for relationships, but that has never stopped him from being bewitched by the other man.

He's always known that from the moment he laid eyes on the jetii that Obi-Wan was _his_.

There would be no other.

"This isn't going to end well," Obi-Wan responds, his smile turning a little sad at the edges.

Cody inclines his head in response. "Perhaps it won't. Or, perhaps we'll get lucky. There's no point in trying to conclude the story when we're still writing the middle. Now, come here."

"Bossy," the jedi echoes from earlier, advancing.

And in that moment, there is no High General or Master of the Jedi Order; there is no Marshal Commander. In that moment their responsibilities melt away and they are simply are.

**Author's Note:**

> When people say these two idiots need their heads knocked together Cody said 'aight bet' and did it himself.
> 
> Really though, I love these idiots and they're pathetic attempts at love. Look at them go- two semi-functioning adults :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> Utreekov- idiot  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Shebs- Ass, backside  
> Jetii- Jedi


End file.
